


I could hold you forever

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores





	I could hold you forever

“Я мог бы удерживать вас вечно, — сказал Гарак, постукивая пальцами по столу. — В самом деле, у меня есть всё время мира, и никого не заботит, что с вами произойдёт”.   
  
Джулиану хотелось бы верить, что кто-то придёт за ним. Звёздный флот, клингоны, Тал Шиар — кто-нибудь спасёт его, но кто захотел бы пойти против Обсидианового ордена из-за аугмента? Из-за урода?   
  
“В таком случае вы проведёте вечность, не узнав ничего нового, — слабо усмехнулся Джулиан. — Я рассказал вашим людям всё, что знаю, так что теперь любые дальнейшие пытки будут лишь ради вашего собственного садистского удовольствия”.   
  
Когда он был обнаружен в медотсеке Звёздного флота, Джулиан решил, что лучшим в этом отчаянном положении будет сбежать куда-нибудь, где никто не задаст вопросов о его личности. Он хирургически изменил внешность, чтобы выглядеть, как баджорец, и создал новую личность и серьгу для себя. Он говорил себе, что не присоединится к сопротивлению или коллаборационистам. Он просто не будет высовываться и продолжит лечить тех, кто нуждается в медицинской помощи. В конце концов, когда Баджор вышел бы из отчаянного положения, он мог бы жить там с меньшей оглядкой, и никто бы ничего не заподозрил, так как он стал бы знакомым лицом.   
  
Теперь Джулиан понимал, насколько наивным он был. Резня на Баджоре не просто проходила не за кулисами, скрытно от посторонних глаз, она происходила прямо на улицах, чтобы каждый мог это увидеть. Каждое действие было политизировано. Лечение баджорцев означало, что запасы используются не на кардассианцев, и наоборот. Джулиан обнаружил, что выбрал сторону быстрее, чем ожидал, сторону баджорцев. Это казалось естественным для каждого. Баджорская контрабанда для других баджорцев, но Джулиан на самом деле не был баджорцем. К несчастью, этот человек из Обсидианового ордена обнаружил это.   
  
“Полагаете, я наслаждаюсь этим? — вздохнул Гарак. — В действительности, мой дорогой, я не испытываю желания видеть ваши страдания. Я говорил своим людям привести вас ко мне целым и невредимым. — Джулиан усмехнулся. — Как вы думаете, откуда я узнал, что вы не баджорец?”  
  
“Медицинское сканирование или что-то вроде того? — предположил Джулиан. — Скрытое устройство, которое я не заметил?”  
  
“Помните, где мы впервые встретились? — спросил Гарак. Джулиан кивнул. — Мне не нравилась идея обращения к баджорскому врачу, но префект Баджора, кажется, полагает, что это вежливо, — иметь нескольких неподалёку, — Гарак довольно усмехнулся. — Но я должен сказать, что вы вылечили меня гораздо эффективнее, чем какой-либо кардассианец, с которым я когда-либо имел дело”.   
  
“И потому вы решили, что я не могу быть баджорцем? — хмыкнул Джулиан. — Это не соответствовало вашей идее, что они хуже?”  
  
“О, пожалуйста, я не настолько узкомыслящий, — Гарак махнул рукой. — На самом деле, в сущности, мне сказали правду, — Сфера. — Джулиан моргнул. — Даже если вы в действительности не баджорец, я уверен, что вы знаете об опыте общения со Сферой. — Джулиан кивнул. — Да, хорошо, в то время как глупые баджорские сказки в основном трата времени, Сферы, судя по всему, создают осознанные сновидения. Они позволяют узнать то, что уже известно вашему подсознанию. — Джулиан промолчал. — Вы слушаете?   
  
“Да, — Джулиан тряхнул головой. — Вы говорите, что поняли, что я человек, из-за Сферы?”  
  
“Она также показала мне кое-что ещё о вас”, — Гарак поднялся и двинулся к Джулиану.   
  
“Она показала вам, что я занимаюсь контрабандой медикаментов”, — Джулиан прищёлкнул языком. Конечно, обязательно должно было быть какое-нибудь странное и кажущееся фантастическим устройство, чтобы разоблачить Джулиана.   
  
“Это и тот факт, что мне необходимо уберечь вас от гибели, — Гарак хотел коснуться плеча Джулиана, но остановился, когда Джулиан отдёрнул его. — Вы очень драгоценное создание, Джулиан Башир. — Джулиан посмотрел на него с ужасом из-за того, что он использовал его настоящее имя. — Не волнуйтесь, даже Центральному командованию неизвестно, кто вы на самом деле. Я предполагаю, что они с удовольствием воспользовались бы вами как козырем на переговорах с Федерацией”.   
  
“Но вы собираетесь использовать меня иначе? — предположил Джулиан. — Позвольте догадаться, вы хотите агента-аугумента, который, не будучи кардассианцем, может завоевать доверие баджорцев”.  
  
“Очаровательная идея, — улыбнулся Гарак. — Но на самом деле я не собираюсь принуждать вас к чему-либо”.   
  
“Так что я могу сотрудничать или гнить в тюрьме? — Джулиан закатил глаза. — Это всё ещё манипулирование властью и вымогательство, даже если вы пытаетесь обмануть меня, будто это что-то другое”.   
  
Гарак посмотрел вниз и куснул губу.   
  
“Я действительно не знаю, как об этом сказать… — он вздохнул. — У меня есть причина считать, что вы и я предназначены друг другу”.   
  
“Простите?” — переспросил Джулиан, не уверенный, что это может значить.   
  
“Сфера, — пояснил Гарак, — показала, что мы… были близки”.   
  
Глаза Джулиана расширились.   
  
“Так у вашего подсознания были какие-то больные фантазии обо мне? — ужаснулся он. Если бы только луч света не удерживал его в ловушке на стуле, он бы бежал. — Если вы решили изнасиловать меня, по крайней мере, будьте честны. Не притворяйтесь, что это иллюзия романтической связи”.   
  
Он сплюнул. Что ещё Джулиану оставалось, кроме оскорблений? Он мог отказаться от любого сотрудничества, но не сумел бы заставить Гарака не делать того, что ему нравилось.   
  
“Мой дорогой доктор, — Гарак выглядел почти раскаивающимся. — Если бы я считал, что это какое-то мимолётное желание или похоть, я бы легко проигнорировал это, — он тряхнул головой. — Полагаете, что я хотел бы лечь с не-кардассианцем? С врагом государства?”   
  
“Вы бы не были первым, — Джулиан ёрзал в сдерживающем свете. — Я лечил бессчётное число баджорцев, которые получали особое обращение”.  
  
“И я, как и вы, нахожу это отвратительным, — Гарак сделал шаг назад и прислонился к столу. — Что вы знаете о кардассианской культуре?”  
  
“Вы не хотите слышать мои размышления о Центральном командовании, — усмехнулся Джулиан. — Я уверяю вас, я не фанат”.  
  
“Ваше неодобрение моего правительства меня не интересует, — отмахнулся Гарак. — Я говорю о культуре, вне политики”.   
  
Джулиан задумался на мгновение.   
  
“Вы цените семью. — Гарак кивнул. — И прежде вы были духовным и мирным народом”.  
  
“Да, и с этой сентиментальностью пришли слабость и бедность, — сказал Гарак холодно. — К несчастью, всё ещё есть элементы наших старых верований, которые резонируют даже во мне. — Джулиан внимательно наблюдал за Гараком. Он выглядел искренним и относительно уважающим нежелание Джулиана ощущать прикосновения, но возможно, только для того, чтобы убедить Джулиана подчиниться. — Есть убеждение, что судьбы людей переплетены и им предначертано влюбиться друг в друга”.  
  
“И вы верите, что это — то, что случится с нами?” — неверяще сказал Джулиан.   
  
“Я верю, что это — то, что произойдёт со мной, — сказал Гарак, прищёлкнув языком. — Но меня это не радует, — он вздохнул. — Видение закончилось тем, что вы пронзили мне сердце”.   
  
“Мне начинает нравиться эта фантазия”, — Джулиан улыбнулся.   
  
Гарак печально улыбнулся в ответ. Без слов Гарак нажал клавишу на столе, и Джулиан освободился от луча света. Он немедленно встал и попытался отступить назад, но полученные прежде раны пронзило болью, и он упал на пол.   
  
“Лежите смирно, — попросил Гарак, двинувшись к Джулиану. — Я вылечу вас”.  
  
“Вам не хотелось бы, чтобы я измазал вас кровью, пока вы пристаёте ко мне?” — Джулиан кашлянул. Гарак промолчал, поскольку использовал кожный регенератор на ранах Джулиана.   
  
“Лучше?” — спросил он с тёплой улыбкой. Джулиан пристально посмотрел на него.   
  
“Вижу, вы знаете, только как причинять людям боль, а не как лечить их, — бросил он. — Кожным регенератором вряд ли можно решить всё”.   
  
“Что ещё не так?” — обеспокоенно спросил Гарак.   
  
“Думаю… — Джулиан посмотрел на ногу и закусил губу, — думаю, лодыжка сломана”.   
  
“Как мне это исправить?”   
  
Джулиан с подозрением посмотрел на Гарака. Если кардассианец лечил его, только чтобы изнасиловать, в интересах Джулиана было не объяснять Гараку, что делать. Однако маловероятно, что со сломанной лодыжкой Джулиан смог бы сбежать.   
“Для начала верните её на место, — Джулиан куснул губу, готовясь к боли, но Гарак нахмурился и встал. — Куда вы?”  
  
“Я не собираюсь причинять вам ещё больше боли, — пояснил Гарак, начиная рыться в столе. — В моей аптечке есть местное обезболивающее. — Гарак вытащил аптечку и повернулся к Джулиану. Он открыл её и взял гипоспрей. — Куда я должен ввести?”  
  
“Немного выше лодыжки”, — Джулиан поморщился, когда Гарак коснулся болезненной области, но стоило лекарству выйти из гипоспрея, Джулиан вздохнул, чувствуя онемение.   
  
“Что ж, эта улыбка — хороший знак, — усмехнулся Гарак. Джулиан сглотнул, чувствуя себя неуютно из-за этого проявления симпатии. Казалось, Гарак сам несколько смущён, он снова посмотрел на лодыжку Джулиана. — Я постараюсь вернуть её на место сейчас, хорошо? — Джулиан кивнул. Гарак заколебался, прежде чем взяться за лодыжку. Он вернул её на место и тут же с беспокойством посмотрел на Джулиана. — Вам больно? — Джулиан тряхнул головой. — Что теперь?”  
  
“В аптечке должен быть восстановитель костной ткани, — Гарак поискал в чемоданчике несколько мгновений, прежде чем вытащил его. — Проведите им три или четыре раза”.   
  
Гарак сделал, что сказано, и с любопытством посмотрел на Джулиана снова.  
  
“Это сработало?” — спросил он. Он действовал так невинно и по-детски, что Джулиан почти забыл, насколько должен быть испуган.   
  
“Не могу сказать, пока она всё ещё онемевшая, — Джулиан протянул руку. — Вот, помогите мне встать. Если я смогу стоять самостоятельно, это сработало”.   
  
Гарак поднял Джулиана и заботливо удержал. Джулиан улыбнулся, почувствовав устойчивость снова.   
  
“Какое облегчение”, — вздохнул Гарак.  
  
“Спасибо, — счастливо улыбнулся Гараку Джулиан, прежде чем вспомнил, с кем говорит. — Что… — Джулиан облизнул губы. Было бы глупо пытаться сбежать сразу же, он не ушёл бы далеко с или без перелома лодыжки. — Что вы собираетесь сделать со мной?”  
  
“Я собираюсь держать вас в безопасности, мой дорогой, — Гарак осторожно коснулся щеки Джулиана. Джулиан замер, но затем позволил себе расслабиться. Не стоило показывать страх. — Я не сомневаюсь, что однажды вы убьёте меня, но, кажется, я не могу найти в себе сил убить вас первым”.   
  
Джулиан искал в голубых глазах Гарака хоть какой-то признак лжи.   
  
“Вы серьёзно, не так ли? — сказал он удивлённо. — Вы действительно думаете, что я ваша родственная душа или что-то вроде того? — Гарак кивнул. — И всё потому, что так показала Сфера?”  
  
“И потому, что когда я увидел вас впервые, я захотел вас, — признался Гарак. — Сначала я проигнорировал это. Даже после Сферы я пытался избавить свой разум от вас… — Гарак опустил руку и отвернулся. — Но, полагаю, что в конце концов у меня никогда не было выбора”.   
  
Джулиан посмотрел на Гарака. В действительности он никогда не причинял ему боли, и следовало признать, он демонстрировал к Джулиану только доброту. Часть Джулиана нашла Гарака привлекательным, это чувство впервые проснулось, когда Гарак пришёл в его лазарет. Кардасианец был увлекательной тайной, и сейчас — напротив Джулиана — он выглядел столь уязвимым.   
  
“У меня тоже, — выдохнул Джулиан, осторожно касаясь ладонью плеча Гарака. Он знал, что означает это движение, он жил рядом с кардассианцами достаточно, чтобы подхватить кое-что. Гарак удивлённо взглянул на него. — Если я поцелую вас… — заговорил Джулиан, облизнув губы, — вы не причините мне вреда?”  
  
“Клянусь жизнью”, — сказал Гарак, закрывая глаза. Джулиан коснулся губ Гарака и подарил ему долгий и страстный поцелуй. Позже он скажет себе, что это была уловка, что это только чтобы исполнилось завершение фантазии, в конце которой он пронзает Гарака. Однако в тот самый момент он просто наслаждался поцелуем.


End file.
